Sleep
by Hero15
Summary: Lorsqu'on s'endort au pied d'un arbre, tout peux arriver...


**Note de l'auteur : Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec L'Hybride. Vous pouvez aller voir celle d'atlantis-des-étoiles, ça a la même intrigue mais conté différemment.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Ypnos observa la dépouille de son diner un moment avant de se remettre à marcher. Il grogna. Ce vieillard ne lui avait donné que quelques années, c'était suffisant mais il avait toujours faim ! Encore un grognement. La faim… La pire ennemie des wraiths, elle était capable de tuer ou de pervertir un esprit. A cause d'elle, les wraiths se faisaient la guerre.

Le wraith marcha à travers un bourg d'humain qui n'était plus que cendres et ruines. Il s'arrêta et contempla les alentours avant de recommencer à marcher. Pourquoi l'avait-on affublé de cette mission ? Lui qui était un soldat d'élite, qui avait autrefois battu et tué les Anciens, se retrouvait à chercher de la nourriture pour ses pairs et surtout pour la Reine et ses favoris.

Les favoris… Ils avaient tout, eux ! Pas de combat, de la nourriture, des privilèges, des appartements luxueux… Pas un des favoris ferraient les commissions au péril de sa vie ! Ypnos sortit du bourg et se dirigea vers un énorme chêne, que les tirs des Darts avaient miraculeusement évité. Les feuilles rougis par la saison tombaient lentement et les branches étaient légèrement secouées par le vent. Le wraith n'avait pas dormit depuis plus d'un mois, un record pour un membre de leur race !

Ypnos contempla l'arbre pendant quelques secondes avant de s'allonger, dos à l'énorme tronc. Cette planète était tranquille, pas d'ennemis à l'horizon, ni de nourriture. Au pire, s'il s'endormait, un autre soldat serait envoyé et il le réveillera. Le wraith ferma ses yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Brusquement, tout était devenu froid et lumineux. Ce fut ce changement qui le sortit de sa deuxième phase de sommeil. Il était allongé sur le dos, peut-être avait-il bougé ? Il posa sa main sur le sol et le caressa. Le sol était fait dans un alliage de métal dur, il tapota dessus pour en avoir la certitude. Mais si ce n'était pas de la terre, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit un nouvel environnement, totalement différent de la paisible prairie dans laquelle il s'était assoupi.

Ypnos se trouvait dans une petite pièce avec un banc. Des barrières formaient une cage dans laquelle il se trouvait… Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou bien une mauvaise farce de Fryst ? Ce wraith était capable de rentrer dans l'esprit des autres pendant qu'ils dormaient et de modifier leurs rêves. Il y avait également des humains armés et en uniforme bleu-kaki. Il se leva lentement et s'assit sur le banc.

Puis, un autre humain arriva. Ypnos devina tout de suite que c'était un chef, vu sa démarche. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés court (comment les humains pouvaient-ils supportés une telle coupe ?), des yeux bleus et portait un haut noir avec un pantalon large. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule et ordonna aux humains de sortir, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher. Le wraith sourit. Peut-être était-ce un peuple adorateur ? Si c'était le cas, cet humain allait lui offrir de la subsistance ! L'homme eut un petit rire, ce qui agaça fortement Ypnos.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, humain ?  
-Oh, vous me tutoyez déjà ? Ça veut dire que nous sommes amis ? »  
Le wraith grogna.  
« Qui es-tu, misérable humain ?! Et où suis-je ?! demanda-t-il en hurlant.  
-Je suis le colonel John Sheppard, répondit l'humain, et vous êtes sur Atlantis, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir ni de prévenir vos congénères. »  
Il fallut deux minutes à Ypnos pour avaler la nouvelle.  
« Pardon ? Mais comment ?  
-Vous avez été assez facile à capturer, expliqua le colonel en croisant les bras et en souriant. Vous dormiez profondément. »

Ypnos se maudit alors de s'être assoupi. Être prisonnier d'une faction rivale, c'était un déshonneur certes mais être celui des humains, c'était autre chose ! Le wraith se rua sur l'homme, sa main droite en avant et se heurta à un champ de force. Il recula et fixa l'humain, hilare.  
« Bienvenu sur Atlantis ! s'exclama-t-il en s'en allant.  
-Saleté d'humain ! Reviens ici ! hurla Ypnos. »  
Il entendit un rire puis les gardes rentrèrent et se remirent à leur places. Le wraith s'assit au sol, en feulant de rage. Il tenta de contacter sa ruche mais comprit rapidement qu'elle était loin et son signal était trop faible pour que quiconque le remarque. Il soupira et attendit.

Le lendemain, le colonel revint.  
« Bonjour, bien dormi ? salua-t-il. »  
Ypnos grogna en guise de réponse. L'homme soupira et le regarda.  
« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, humain !  
-D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais vous appeler… Mike.  
-Quelle nom ridicule, grommela Ypnos.  
-Soit c'est ça, soit vous me dîtes votre nom.  
-Jamais ! »  
Un autre humain entra dans la pièce et Ypnos espéra que c'était son dîner. L'homme portait une blouse blanche.  
« Je suis le docteur Carson Beckett, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante de peur. »  
Ypnos ne dit rien.  
« Je… J'aimerais savoir quels sont les cycles de sommeil des wraiths, annonça-t-il.  
-Nos… cycles de sommeil ?  
-Exactement, reprit Beckett. Lorsque l'équipe du colonel Sheppard vous a amené ici, vous dormiez profondément…  
-Merci de me le répéter, coupa le wraith en grognant.  
-Et j'aimerais savoir les différences entre nos deux races, bien sûr, si vous le voulez. »  
Ypnos le dévisagea et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Peut-être que grâce à cet humain, il allait enfin manger et qu'il allait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Il se leva difficilement et s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule. L'humain recula tandis que les autres braquèrent leurs armes sur lui.  
« Je serai honoré de travailler avec vous. »

Assis sur un tabouret, surveillé par deux gardes et attaché comme un vulgaire prisonnier, Ypnos écoutait attentivement le docteur Beckett qui parlait des cycles du sommeil humains.  
« Nous avons une première phase qui se nomme l'endormissement, il y a deux stades : la somnolence et l'assouplissement. Ensuite, la deuxième phase est intermédiaire entre l'assoupissement et le sommeil profond, puis la troisième qui « installe » le sommeil profond, enfin nous avons le sommeil profond, qui est la phase la plus difficile pour réveilleur un dormeur, expliqua le docteur en dessinant sur un tableau blanc, le cerveau, les muscles et tout l'organisme sont au repos. Puis, il y a le sommeil paradoxal qui allie élément du sommeil profond avec celui de l'éveil. Et enfin, nous avons le sommeil intermédiaire, qui correspond à des micro-éveils ou bien au réveil. Avez-vous compris ? demanda-t-il au wraith qui observait les croquis.  
-Oui.  
-Et vous, comment les wraiths s'endorment ?  
-Nous avons une première phase nous aussi, qui dure une à trois minutes, puis un sommeil profond qui dure de une à six heure et le réveil immédiat.  
-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes sensible juste quand vous entamez votre sommeil profond, récapitula le docteur. »  
Ypnos hocha la tête et se tortilla. Les gardes levèrent les armes sur lui.  
« Je déteste être attaché, grogna-t-il.  
-Je suis navré de vous faire subir ça mais vous vous nourrissez d'êtres humains et il y en a beaucoup ici, sourit Beckett, mal à l'aise. »  
Les pupilles du wraith se dilatèrent et il se mit à saliver d'envie. Il avait tellement faim... Si seulement il pouvait se détacher… Si seulement il pouvait manger cet être humain qui lui parlait… On le tira de ses espérances quand un garde lui ordonna de se lever. En grognant, il obéit.

Ypnos, de retour dans sa cage, s'assit au fond et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.  
« Tu crois qu'il dort, Aaron ?  
-Oui.  
-Regarde-le. Et dire que c'est ça qui est censé bouffer des humains ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui mettre des balles dans le corps et le regarder mourir…  
-Tais-toi Jacob, coupa Aaron.  
-Pourquoi ? On pourrait le faire.  
-Non, si jamais le colonel l'apprends…  
-Tant pis pour lui ! Il aurait dû tuer cette saloprie !  
-Mais nous avons d'en savoir plus sur eux, tenta Aaron.  
-Mon cul !  
-Tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves Jacob ! Je vais prendre ma pause, marmonna l'humain.  
-C'est ça ! Barre-toi, connard ! »  
Il eut un silence puis Ypnos entendit que quelqu'un tapotait sur quelque chose. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le champ de force était éteint et que l'humain prénommé Jacob le braquait avec son arme, un sourire au coin.  
« Crève, connard ! hurla-t-il en appuyant sur la détente. »  
Un déluge de balles s'abattit sur lui. Quatre balles se logèrent dans son torse, deux dans son épaule droite et une dans sa jambe gauche. Malgré cela, il courut vers l'humain, lui arracha sa mitraillette des mains et plaqua sa main droite sur le torse de l'homme. Ses blessures commencèrent à se refermer quand on arracha brutalement l'humain de ses griffes. Quelqu'un remit le champ de force en place et le wraith tomba à la renverse.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! hurla la voix du colonel Sheppard.  
-C'est lui ! C'est lui qui m'a attaqué ! cria Jacob en montrant du doigt Ypnos, haletant et souffrant.  
-Comment aurait-il pu désactiver le champ ? questionna le colonel.  
-Je ne sais pas mais il l'a fait ! Ordonnez-lui de me rendre ce qu'il m'a pris !  
-Je ne crois pas que pour ça, il sera très coopératif, dit Sheppard en fixant le wraith qui s'assit sur le banc, du sang coulant de ses blessures.  
-Mon colonel, nous devrions peut-être nous occuper de lui, il est blessé, suggéra Aaron.  
-Si vous entrez là-dedans, lieutenant Copland, vous êtes un homme mort, dit gravement le colonel. Emmenez plutôt le lieutenant Jackson à l'infirmerie. »  
Aaron, aidé d'un autre soldat, aida Jacob à se lever tandis que le colonel Sheppard se planta devant la cellule d'Ypnos, les poings sur les hanches.  
« Vous avez osé attaquer un de mes hommes !  
-Il m'a tiré dessus ! protesta le wraith.  
-Il la fait pour se défendre !  
-De quoi vous mêlez-vous puisque vous n'étiez pas là ?  
-Cet homme était sous ma responsabilité !  
-Il est clair que c'est un fou, je vous conseille de le tuer au plus vite sinon il vous causera des ennuis, sourit Ypnos.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble monstre ! J'aurais souhaité que Jackson vous butte ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez ! »  
Sur ces mots, le colonel sortit de la pièce, laissant Ypnos seul, sans aucun soldat pour le surveiller. Ypnos soupira et regarda ses blessures qui se refermaient lentement. Donc, soit il allait mourir de ses blessures, soit de la famine. Dans les deux cas, la douleur était insupportable. Le wraith s'installa au mieux et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil profond.

Il se réveilla, toujours dans la même cellule ennuyeuse, toujours sur cette citée maudite, toujours sans personne. Il remarqua alors une chose près de lui, enveloppé dans un papier fin. Le wraith saisit l'étrange chose et l'observa. De la nourriture pour humain… Allait-il vraiment avalé ça ? Et d'ailleurs, qui le lui avait donné ? Ypnos déchira d'un coup l'emballage et le mangea rapidement.  
« Vous avez faim. »  
Le wraith leva les yeux et reconnut l'humain nommé Aaron. Il s'avança jusqu'aux barrières.  
« Vous ne savez pas ce que s'est d'être affamé, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Ypnos. C'est comme si votre corps était consumé par le feu. Tout votre organisme brûle et de vous voir vous pavanez devant moi, le feu grandit.  
-Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas un moyen d'arrêter de vous nourrir d'être humain ? demanda Aaron.  
-Et comment croyez-vous que nous avons maintenons l'ordre ? Vous, les humains, êtes si dociles quand vous êtes maintenus sous la peur…  
-Peut-être qu'ici oui mais de là d'où je viens, non ! »  
Ypnos observa l'humain.  
« Vous êtes différent des autres soldats.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Vous avez du courage, plus que tous les autres soldats ici, répondit le wraith. »  
Aaron dévisagea le wraith et déclara :  
« Je ne suis pas courageux, j'ai la foi en mes supérieurs et en mes amis. Les protéger, c'est tout ce qu'il compte pour moi. »  
Ypnos éclata de rire. Son rire résonna dans la pièce, brisant le silence qui y régnait.  
« Parce que vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils se soucient de vous ? Ils vous envoient au combat contre nous, les maîtres incontesté de Pégase et vous les croyez ?  
-Vous êtes fou, murmura l'humain.  
-Laissez-moi vous posez une question, jeune Aaron, sourit le wraith, si jamais vous devez vous suicidez pour sauver vos compères, le feriez-vous ? »  
Aaron fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de dire, sûr de lui :  
« Oui. Si je peux les sauver, oui, je le ferais. »  
La réponse de l'humain le laissa perplexe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Aaron se retourna.  
« C'est ça la plus grande différence entre nos deux peuples, nous, les humains, nous ferions tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sauver des nôtres tandis que vous, les wraiths, vous laissez vos congénères mourir. »

Une semaine passa et il était encore vivant. Pris de tremblement depuis deux jours, le wraith s'était recroquevillé au fond de sa cellule, feulant à chaque fois qu'un humain s'approchait. Les deux seules exceptions étaient le docteur Beckett et Aaron Copland, le jeune militaire.

Aaron entra dans la salle un matin d'hiver. Ypnos était allongé sur le sol, sa respiration était irrégulière. Il demanda poliment aux soldats de sortir. Ceux-ci se regardèrent puis laissèrent le jeune militaire en compagnie du wraith. Il s'accroupit près des barreaux. Ypnos tourna la tête et dit faiblement :  
« Si je ne me nourris pas, je vais mourir…  
-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Combien de temps pouvez-vous tenir ?  
-Deux jours pas plus…  
-Deux jours ?! s'exclama Aaron. Mais comment le savez-vous ?  
-Un wraith sait quand il va mourir, jeune Aaron.  
-On… On trouvera une solution !  
-Il n'y a rien à faire.  
-Si, on peut…  
-Il n'y a rien à faire, répéta le wraith en fermant les yeux.  
-Vous n'allez pas mourir !  
-Vous êtes vraiment entêté ! Je vais mourir si je ne me nourris pas, je viens de vous le dire !  
-Mais je ne peux pas vous aider !  
-Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi mourir en paix ! cria soudainement Ypnos. »  
Aaron se tût et fixa le wraith. Il s'assit au sol, sa tête contre les barreaux.  
« Vous avez une famille ? demanda Ypnos après un moment de silence.  
-Oui. Et vous ?  
-Non, répondit-il.  
-Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas de frère, ni de mère, de père… ?  
-Non. Je vais mourir seul, si tel est le destin que ma Reine a choisi pour moi, murmura le wraith. »  
L'humain sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer :  
« Je peux rester avec vous, si vous le voulez, proposa-t-il.  
-Vous feriez ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour que vous ne soyez pas seul. »  
Ypnos dévisagea Aaron avant de souffler :  
« Merci, Aaron… »

Ils passèrent le reste des derniers jours à parler de leurs espèces respectives. Aaron parla de sa famille, de l'endroit où il habitait, pourquoi était-il devenu militaire tandis qu'Ypnos lui parla de ses missions, comment il avait grimpé les échelons pour devenir soldat d'élite et de sa magnifique Reine.

Sentant sa fin proche, Ypnos réveilla l'humain en tapotant sur les barreaux dans un effort inhumain avant de s'effondrer. Aaron se précipita dans la cage, ouvrant le champ de force et s'agenouilla près de lui.  
« Votre… votre supérieur m'avait demandé mon nom, dit-il. »  
L'humain avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« Ypnos… C'est comme ça… que je m'appelle. »  
Deux minutes après, le wraith ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, Aaron mit ses deux doigts sur la gorge d'Ypnos. Il était mort.

Par radio, il prévenu le docteur Beckett, le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard, prétextant un problème pour être sûr qu'ils viennent tous. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent le jeune militaire au chevet du wraith.  
« Lieutenant Copland ? s'étonna le colonel.  
-Bon sang, êtes-vous blessé ? demanda Becket, inquiet.  
-Que se passe-t-il, Aaron ? termina le docteur Weir. »

Aaron tourna la tête vers eux, ses joues couvertes de larmes. Et d'une voix secouée de sanglots, il leur annonça :  
« Il est mort. »

 **Note de l'auteur :  
J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Et n'oubliez d'aller voir celle d'atlantis-des-étoiles ! Lien: **  
**s/12109145/1/Péché-mortel**

 **Les avis sont les bienvenus !  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15**


End file.
